The Missing Moment
by LilySparrow18
Summary: A missing moment during the battle of Hogwarts. Draco/Ron.


"He beat you!" Ron shouted. And the silencing spell was broken.  
>Voldermort's cold eyes flickered and setled on the redhead.<br>"Ahh Mr Weasley..." his voice slithered.  
>Ron visibly shrunk in on himself.<br>"How we missed you at Malfoy Manor." Ron's sapphire eyes became glassy and vauge.  
>"Come here boy." there was a small exchange of a glance. " I said come here!"<br>The voice rang and and black rope spun from Voldermorts wand wrapping itself around Ron's waist and pulling him with force untill he stood inches from the dark lord. My heart thumped unevenly. "Ahh yess." he hissed into the redheads horrified paled face. " Such a beautiful, tallented boy wasted on such unimportant purposes."  
>There were perverted jeers from around me. And i closed my eyes trying to contain my anger.<br>Ron intook a sharp breath and he was spun to face his freinds and family.  
>"Did you not tell them Ronald, where you were whilst you strayed from Potter and his Mudblood freind."<br>Ron's eyes flashed with malice and his hand snapped read to strike. And he screamed and fell writing in agony.  
>There were pleas from the opposing side begging for it to stop. I had to restrain myself from mimicking them.<br>"SILENCE!" the shouts stopped. There were only whimpers from the redhead who found himself face to face with his fallen friend. He sobbed broken on the floor his forehead pressed to the raven haired boy's.  
>The Dark Lord tuted. "My dear sweet boy. Have you still not learned?" he pulled him up by the firey hair to stand causing Ron to wince in pain. "I own you." his hand carassed the pale face and I saw Ron start to tremble.<br>"Stop it." I snapped. Fuck. The snake eyes snapped to mine. I stared back mum's hand tightened around mine.  
>"Ahh Draco." he dropped Ron to floor and he swept over to me eerily."I knew it would not be long before you revealed yourself. For what you truly are."<br>His bony fingers brushed my neck and I shuddered. "A traitor."  
>The fingers tightened in a death grip around my throat and I heard Ron whimper as i chocked. I looked at him his eyes were fixed hoplessly on mine.<br>Harry Potter lain dead in his arms. I kept my grey pearls directly buried in Ron.  
>"Ahh so there is where your loyalty truly lies is it then Draco? With that the scum."<br>"By scum I assume you mean with you." i spat. The rage flashed like lightning across the deformed feature and I buckled to the ground under the intense torture that was the Cruciatus Curse. I hear my mother and father pleading in the distance. I just wanted to die. For it to end. Which it only did when the evil bastard lifted the curse. I gasped on the floor and went limp. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Ron. He looked sullen, vacant. Like he was already dead. His soft hand reached out and carassed my sweating face lovingly. So haunting.  
>Yet still so...<br>"How rude of me." Voldermort gave a twitch of a bow toward his enemies. "To not have explained myself. But no matter, no matter the story you will find quiet interesting i am sure." his dead eyes fell on Granger. She stared back her eyes sparkling with unbashed tears.  
>"You see Mr Weasley may have deluded you into thinking that in his absense he stayed somewhere that was safe. That he had escaped the grasp of my servants."<br>His cloak swept around to stand beside us. "He lied." I felt Ron begin to shake and I placed my hand lovingly above his trying to comfort him. I knew is was useless.  
>I cant belive he hasnt totally broke down yet. So brave. So strong.<br>"Young Ronald here got captured. He was brought to me. Harry Potter's best freind was more powerful then I could have foretold. We duled."  
>There was a quivering gasp from Molly Weasley. No doubt from the horror of her son in such grave danger. The same shocked and horrified expression was wore by the people surrounding her. And most espeacilly by Granger.<br>"He held himself well I must admit. A very powerful wiard. Greatly underestimated I would say. But alas he lost by a split second loss of concentration.  
>I could have of course easily have killed . But I needed information. He proved himself again he did not buckle. As much a I tortured him injured him.<br>I even let my Death Eaters take him every night in bed."  
>Ron whimpered and I pulled myself to my knees to press my forehead to his.<br>"They raped him." the voice was monotone, flat. Quiet unexpexted from George Weasley. The Dark Lord surveyed him in a bored fashion. There where whimpers.  
>from his family and freinds. Gasps. Sobs. "YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARDS! MY LITTLE BROTHER!"<br>There was and uproar from the crowd.  
>Ron was shaking his head rocking trying to block it out.<br>"ENOUGH!" the crowd was silenced by the spell. "My dear friends! Do not fret. He was physically and mental holding himself. Just. But the relentless agony,  
>both in and out was becoming too much for his poor, tired brain. I was so close to breaking him he was being dragged down more and more rapidly."<br>I felt the wood of his wand under my jaw and my face was lifted so my eyes met his.  
>"Draco. Do be so kind as to tell us why I did not sucseed."<br>I felt my head fall back down and focused on the pale hand locked in mine. My mind was so numb I didnt care anymore.  
>"They forced me to watch one day. I-I could stand it. The boy who I always saw as so full of life. It was like he was dead. And our eyes met as he was abused sexually. My heart shattered. So much pain. Then they left him with me in the room alone."<p>Flashback:<p>

I knelt beside the limp form. He was crying again.  
>As if a reflex i pulled the beautiful and thinning man into my arms. I could feel it. The pain.<br>He was hysterical for the next 2 minutes before his breathing calmed.  
>"I have something for you." he jumped at my tender tone not understanding it. I held out the food from my robes: cheese,bread and glass bottle of water.<br>Ron surveyed the food as if it was something rare a precious. He then looked at me unsure. "Go ahead take it." I said sofly stroking his hair. Tears filled his eyes. "Ron you know you dont have to be afraid of me dont-"  
>"Why?" he croaked. I frowned, puzzled. "Why do you keep doing this?" My hand carassed his cheek. "I dont know what you mean?"<br>"How can you keep risking yourself for something as disgusting and vile and low as I am?"  
>I stared down at him in astonishment. "How can you say..."<br>"Because I am! Look at what I've become Draco! Look what I let them do to me!"  
>Tears were tumbling down his face. "Are you really that fucking oblivious to how amazing you are?" Ron looked at me in sorrow. "Vile. Disgusting. Low. Your describing them ! Dont even dare contradicting me. This is what they want! They want to break you. To make you so low you dont care about anything anymore, except from dulling the pain.<br>So fucking listen to me. Before you spill every shitting secret you've been keeping from them."  
>He looked up at me in horror.<br>"Your the most beautiful, loving, caring, strong man that I have ever met. I've seen all the vile shit they do to you. And the fact that they havent broke you yet is purely down to you and your massive heart. Your so brave Ron. I in comparrison am the vile peice of shit how could I have just just sat there and let them..."  
>"Draco."<br>I stopped and realised that i was crying. Me. He wiped the tears away tenderly.  
>"Kiss me." He whispered.<br>And I did.

End...

I looked up at him the burning passion was reflected in his eyes. I heard the sobs and whispers infront of us. They echoed around the weeping trees.  
>"We made love that night." I smiled. "It was the single most breathtakingly beautiful sight of my life. Him in a state of complete way he moaned my name the way he touched me the way he was so... And we admited our love for each other too. Oh he had told me though... " My eyes settled on Grangers sparkling brown ones. "Who he loved more. I didnt care. I was absaloutley delirious with the fact he loved me at all..."<br>Granger smiled despite herself and her eyes met Ron's. The blinding love resonated between them like some beautiful peice of art.  
>"And I decided. I KNEW,I couldnt let that dead expression return. I helped him escape. Told him to find somewhere safe to recover. Looks like he did. He looks even more heart breakingly georgous than I remember..."<br>"Touching. Touching." Came the drawling voice the sound of pure hell. "But the time has come for you to pay Draco."  
>I was forced to my feet by magic. And Ron was held back by one of the many bastards that had hurt him.<br>" MY LORD PLEASE PLEASE TAKE ME!"  
>"NO ME MY LORD! SPARE MY WIFE AND MY SON PLEASE HE IS LYING HE IS COVERING UP FOR ME MY LORD!"<br>"Take me." My parents stoped their pleas.  
>"Ron NO!" I hear Granger from the distance. His family and freind strugled against their captures. Ron kissed Potter's forehead softly and a stood. He was shaking. I needed to- comfort him, make it all better, hold him, kiss him, anything. "You wanted me did'nt you? Do it then I dare you." He stood and advanced toward us eyes narrowing dangerously.<br>The mist of the forest seemed to block everyone else out. Just me him and... Voldermort.  
>I shook my head praying desperatley under the imperius. The tears falling. More,more with the impending doom.<br>The Dark Lord raised his wand.  
>My heart stopped.<br>"EXPELLIARMUS!" the shout came. And I was snapped back into reality By the followed cheers, shouts of triumph and Ron's stunning face that lit up in absaloute joy.  
>Harry Potter was back.<p>


End file.
